


Uma perda que não é ausência

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audiobook Related, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Gift of the Gods, Grief/Mourning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No dia em que o Comando Stargate foi atacado por uma horda de Jaffa, Daniel Jackson morreu.</p><p>E Daniel Jackson viu isso acontecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma perda que não é ausência

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A loss that isn't absence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691098) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



No dia em que o Comando Stargate foi atacado por uma horda de Jaffa, Daniel Jackson morreu. Daniel Jackson foi abatido em combate, morto por soldados inimigos porque foi lento demais. Daniel Jackson teve seu corpo desintegrado por uma arma zat porque estava no caminho. Daniel Jackson foi descuidado e falhou em sua missão. Daniel Jackson morreu diante de seus amigos que não puderam fazer nada para o ajudar. Daniel Jackson morreu e a única evidência que restava de sua morte eram suas placas de identificação.

 

Daniel Jackson morreu.

 

E Daniel Jackson viu isso acontecer.

 

Ainda não conseguia aceitar os eventos que ocorreram alguns dias antes. Fingia que havia aceitado, é claro. Ninguém estava disposto a prantear alguém que parecia ter miraculosamente voltado à vida, e a destruição do corpo só tornava a ilusão mais fácil de acreditar. Afinal, era essa a piada, não era? Como Daniel Jackson irá morrer essa semana? Quanto tempo até ele voltar dos mortos? Provavelmente já havia esgotado sua cota de velórios. Só que dessa vez era diferente.

 

Dessa vez, Daniel Jackson realmente havia morrido. Não uma memória implantada, não algo que uma passadinha por um sarcófago poderia resolver. Havia morrido de verdade, e não voltaria.

 

Ele estava vivo, é claro. Mas não era o mesmo. Aquele Daniel Jackson podia ter tido uma vida com apenas algumas horas de diferença da sua, mas era outra pessoa. De outro universo. Era diferente de saber que em um universo alternativo o local onde provavelmente estava tinha sido destruído por Goa’ulds e provavelmente uma versão alternativa de si mesmo tinha morrido. Dessa vez, o original havia morrido e uma cópia estava em seu lugar. Ele não pertencia a esse universo, e o universo ao qual pertencia era uma coisa artificial que deixou de existir. Ele era uma coisa artificial que não deveria existir.

 

Pressionava as placas de identificação do Daniel Jackson que havia testemunhado morrer com tanta força que havia marcado sua pele. Seria melhor fingir que era a mesma pessoa? Que nada disso havia acontecido? Era o que todos os outros pareciam estar fazendo.

 

Quando ouviu o barulho da porta, secou rapidamente as lágrimas, torcendo para não ter de explicar porque estava sentado no escuro em um dos quartos vagos da base. Foi Sam quem entrou, com um olhar claramente preocupado. Ela olhou para as placas em sua mão e para as que estavam ao redor de seu pescoço, e compreendeu imediatamente.

 

“Daniel? Nós estávamos procurando você, temos uma missão para amanhã.” Ficou parada na porta, esperando por uma reação. Como nenhuma veio, sentou-se ao lado de Daniel na cama. “Se você quiser, nós podemos pedir uma licença. Ninguém vai pensar menos de você se não estiver pronto para voltar à ativa, considerando as circunstâncias.”

 

“Você quer dizer, considerando que eu estou tomando o lugar de alguém que morreu e foi vaporizado e que o meu universo foi destruído pelas minhas próprias mãos? Essas circunstâncias?” Perguntou amargamente, arrependendo-se por tratar Sam dessa forma quando ela estava apenas tentando ajudar.

 

Sam não sabia o que dizer. A situação em que ele se encontrava era única, e ninguém sabia como reagir. Talvez todo mundo tivesse preferido ignorar os eventos daquele dia, mas Daniel era o único sobrevivente de um universo, ele não teria o luxo de esquecer. Por mais que sofresse, sua missão era lembrar daqueles que se sacrificaram para que essa versão da Terra pudesse sobreviver.

 

“Eu não vi o que aconteceu, você... ele estava fora de alcance. Talvez por isso seja mais fácil acreditar que você, que ele não morreu. Mas ninguém espera que você substitua o Daniel que morreu, porque em mais modos do que não, você é ele. E a destruição daquele universo alternativo salvou seis bilhões de pessoas nesse, você não poderia ter feito nada diferente.”

 

“Eu poderia não ter vindo, ficado com eles, morrido com eles.”

 

“E o que isso teria causado? Nós precisamos de você aqui. O fato de que você sobreviveu não muda o destino do mini universo criado.”

 

“Foi o que eles me disseram, quando me pediram para vir. Que morrer com eles não traria nenhum bem. Que eu precisava vir para explicar o que tinha acontecido, que precisava seguir lutando.”

 

Sam apoiou a cabeça contra o ombro dele. “Estou feliz que você tenha decido vir. E se serve de algum consolo, aquelas pessoas eram como nós, oito horas não mudam alguém tanto assim, e tenho certeza de que todas estavam dispostas a se sacrificar sem ressentimentos.”

 

“Percebi isso, quando a decisão foi tomada. A outra Sam... quando o que restava da vida dela podia ser contado em minutos, ainda assim ela estava preocupada com as minhas chances de sobreviver atravessar o portal.”

 

“Oito horas não mudam o caráter de alguém, então posso te dizer que, mesmo sabendo que não posso sobreviver a uma missão, isso não mudaria a minha dedicação.”

 

“É por isso que eu...” esfregou os olhos tentando impedir as lágrimas. “É por isso que não posso ignorar o que fizeram, não posso fingir que esse dia não aconteceu. Seria uma traição ao sacrifício deles.”

 

Sam ergueu a cabeça para o encarar. “Ninguém está pedindo isso de você.”

 

“Não é o que parece. Todos vocês estão mais do que dispostos a esquecer o que aconteceu.”

 

“Não tenha tanta certeza, talvez só seja difícil para eles, lidar com a perda de um membro importante da nossa equipe, mas uma perda que não é ausência.”

 

Uma perda que não é ausência. Era uma boa descrição. Ele havia perdido a sim mesmo, mas ainda estava ali. Havia perdido todos os seus colegas e amigos, mas eles ainda estavam ali. Era uma forma peculiar de prantear. Não pode evitar uma risada. “É um modo quase poético de ver as coisas. Como sentir a falta de alguém que não está faltando? Não sabia que você era tão filosófica.” De certa forma, um pouco do peso da conversa havia desaparecido.

 

Sam o empurrou de leve com o corpo, rindo levemente também. “Ora doutor especialista em linguística, nem todos nós podemos ser bons com as palavras.” E completou um pouco mais séria. “Se você precisar conversar, juro que também não vou esquecer o que aconteceu naquele dia, nós vamos lembrar do sacrifício deles. Estou aqui por você.”

 

“Obrigado, Sam.”

 

Não tinha intenção nenhuma de tocar no assunto novamente, ao menos não espontaneamente. Muito antes preferiria que Sam esquecesse que o viu nessa posição. Não era o tipo de pessoa que facilmente falava sobre seus problemas com os outros, mesmo aqueles que considerava seus amigos. Ainda assim, apreciava o gesto. Não era fácil para ele se deixar em uma posição de vulnerabilidade, considerando tudo o que havia passado, mas saber que se quisesse teria alguém com que contar era outra prova de que havia encontrado uma família naquela equipe.

 

“Quer que eu peça para cancelar a nossa missão amanhã? Posso dizer que preciso de tempo da estudar a caixa que você trouxe ou considerar mais cuidadosamente as consequências da criação de um mini universo paralelo. O general não precisa saber que foi você que pediu.”

 

Daniel sacudiu a cabeça. “Não, não tem problema. Trabalhar vai me fazer bem. Ao menos isso é algo que sei fazer. Mas se não se importa, preferia ficar mais um pouco sozinho antes de ter que fazer o meu relatório completo.”

 

Sam pareceu preocupada por um momento, mas resolveu não insistir. Se ele precisava de tempo para digerir a experiência, ela poderia lhe dar o espaço necessário. Quando estava na porta, virou-se para olhá-lo uma última vez. “Até amanhã, Daniel.”

 

Iria ficar bem, precisava ficar bem. Tinha uma missão a cumprir. E, de certa forma, devia isso ao outro Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> Uma coisa que não me conformo é como o audiobook não lidou com o fato de que Daniel viu a sua própria morte. Talvez ainda faça mais alguma coisa com base nele. Dá para ver que fiquei meio obsecada com Gift of the Gods? Tinha começado essa fic faz tempo, mas só terminei agora.


End file.
